


Hair

by tashewgirl101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mentions of North American Bros, Uke!France, mentions of FACE family, seme!england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashewgirl101/pseuds/tashewgirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a game he likes to play with Francis.  It's a bit different this time, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

        Arthur knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what he was doing to Francis. How every time the hair brush snagged on a stray knot it sent pleasure jolting down the Frenchman's spine to pool in his lower abdomen.  
It was genius, really. How could Francis refuse something as mundane as having his hair brushed without giving an explanation. It would raise suspicion from the men’s two grown children who were currently seated on the couch across the large queen bed that Francis was sitting on the edge of, Arthur sitting behind him, slowly brushing out the knots in his hair caused by the windy day the four of them had just retreated from.  
        It had become a habit of the Englishman's to brush out Francis’ hair and then delicately braiding it. He had done it since they were children, when they got along that was. They would sit peacefully in a meadow or Francis' home or even as they got older, a grassy field with a stream runny under foot. As they got older and their relationship shifted it came out that Arthur loved the feel of Francis' hair which the older man could have guessed.  
      Only recently, has it become more of a game Arthur played. The younger blonde had finally put two and two together -the two being that Francis would usually begin moaning or increasing the pace of his thrusts during sex when Arthur pulled his hair- and realized just what effect the Frenchman's hair being pulled had on him. The game was cruel to the Frenchman. Arthur would brush out his hair, each snag causing Francis to tense or shudder. After the Brit had worked out all the knots he would begin braiding. Randomly, he would yank, sometimes quite violently, on his hair causing Francis to gasp and moan. This would go on until Arthur used a red bow to tie off the neat braid before once again yanking the defenseless blonde back. Usually by this point he was panting and would just fall back into Arthur’s chest.  
     Sometimes the shorter man would take care of the problem he had caused, but most often, he would lay Francis' head in his lap until he calmed down before demanding they go out or for Francis to cook for him.  
        This was a first, never had this game been played in the company of another. That is until the moment Arthur sat behind the Frenchman as he talked with Matthew and Alfred.  
        Francis' first reaction was to take the brush from Arthur and tell him this was not the time, but he knew that in reality, he had no say. He didn’t get to pick when the game was played and all he could do was try to keep the hitch out of his voice as Arthur began at the bottom of his hair.  
       Lucky for the blue-eyed man, Arthur took over conversation. He spoke to Alfred seeing as Matthew had gone fairly quiet and was now looking in suspicion at the couple on the bed.  
        The first few strokes of the brush were smooth with no snags or tugs. It wasn’t until Arthur reached about halfway up his long hair that the brush began to snag and Francis stiffened, sucking in breath.  
        “Sorry, love.” Arthur said as if he believed he had hurt the other.  
        “It is okay.” Francis choked out with great difficulty.  
        Arthur went back to talking and continued brushing. The wind seemed to have done a number on Francis' hair as the brush continued to pull and with each, Francis would force his body not to react as Arthur worked through the knots.  
It took about half an hour, but the blonde man’s hair was brushed through and he felt Arthur’s hands leave the brush. He let out a breath as the shorter man came to sit next to him. He allowed his body to relax.  
      That is until he felt hot breath on his ear, “I’m not done. Just wait till the boys leave.” The silent promise/threat hung in the air and seemed to stop Francis' breathing, All he could do was sit with his legs crossed, smile, and wait.


End file.
